Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 4
Willkommen zurück, liebe Erlöser ^-^ In diesem Part beenden wir die Hauptmission Luxerions und treffen eine alte Freundin wieder. Also dann, los geht’s :3 Der Friedhof des Grauens right|308px Da ihr ja wohl schlecht stehenbleiben könnt, lauft den Weg entlang und schlagt die Gegner platt. Bis ihr beim Ziel ankommt, solltet ihr auch noch die Windschutzkrause und die Zirkonbrosche einsammeln. Beim Ziel wollen die Häretiker gerade wieder einen Mord begehen, doch Light kann gerade noch dazwischen gehen. Und plötzlich erscheint auch Noel und hilft Light, diese Menschen wortwörtlich wegzufegen *feg, feg* Außerdem stellt Noel sie zur Rede, er gehört schließlich nicht zu ihnen. Und auch, wenn er jetzt gerade an Lightnings Seite kämpft, streitet er sich nebenher mit ihr, denn er will Light immer noch töten, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen – dann haut unser Brownie ab und Light soll ihm folgen. Ehrlich gesagt frag ich mich langsam sogar, ob der Name Brownie nicht eher zu Sazh passt… hmm… egal ^-^ Ab ins Verderben left Lauft nun also zum Ziel ins Sudviertel, aktiviert aber ruhig die Chronostasis, um keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Redet mit dem Jünger Etros und ihr erfahrt, dass ihr ein Etro-Emblem benötigt, um weiterzukommen. Super, suchen. Nun, da ich kein Lösungsbuch besitze und ich mich erinnere, dass ich in meinem ersten Durchgang das Emblem auf dem Friedhof gefunden habe, jetzt aber im Gewerbeviertel, klappert die beiden Orte erstmal ab. Auf dem Friedhof lag es direkt neben der Statue, im Gewerbeviertel nahe der Telefonzelle, wo ein anderer Mord begangen wurde. Habt ihr das Emblem, dann geht zurück zum Sudviertel und zeigt das Emblem vor, um reinzukommen. Stakst also rein und Lumina taucht mal wieder auf. Mit einem Rückblick reden die beiden über Noel, Jul, die Liebe und Freundschaften – im düsteren Style natürlich, sonst wär Lumi nich Lumi. Sobald sie weg ist, kann man Noel leicht erkennen, also rennt ihm hinterher, aber passt auf, dass ihr nicht runterfallt, denn das kostet ohne Chronostasis Zeit und ihr werdet ein paar EP brauchen. Naja, die könnt ihr von den ganzen Jüngern zurückergattern, die dort rumkrebsen, aber besser ist, wenn ihr auf dem Weg bleibt. Folgt ihm also durch den ganzen Teil des Sudviertels und ihr landet bei einem Orakel. Vor diesem sitzt unser Schattenjäger Noel, welcher sich die Prophezeiung nochmal anschaut, sodass Light sie auch mal mit eigenen Augen sehen kann. Er will einfach eine neue Welt, in der er mit Jul zusammen leben kann. Früher kämpfe er mit Snow und Hope zusammen und jetzt gibt er sich selbst die Schuld an allem. Dennoch will er seinen Traum verwirklichen, weshalb er Light töten muss, so schwer es ihm fällt. Light und Noel liefern sich noch einen Kampf und dann müssen wir dran glauben. Noel kann sich nicht damit abfinden, dass er verloren hat, weshalb er nicht aufgeben will und Light erneut angreift. Doch anstatt sie zu töten, zerstört er das Orakel, weil Jul den Tod Lightnings nicht wollen würde. Apropos Jul… sie erscheint über dem Portal und meint, Noel hätte richtig gehandelt. Gott, wie süß… aber Light hätte Noel auch ruhig das Auge durchschlitzen können, war ja nur knapp vorbei… Light kann somit Noels Seele retten und Noel will die Schatten hinter sich lassen. Braver Junge… Dank seinem Sinneswandel konnten wir unsere erste Hauptmission abschließen ^-^ Zur Belohnung gibt es folgendes: *Maximal-EP +1 *Maximal-TP +240 *Maximaler ATB-Balken +10 *Angriffskraft +84 *Magie +70 Sammelt jetzt noch den Schattenjäger ein, welcher auf dem Boden liegt und legt ihn der Nocturne an. Doch Luxerion ist noch lange nicht abgeschlossen! Immer diese pinken Haare Eine Infobox gibt euch den Tipp, dass jemand Hilfe braucht. Lauft also nach Süden zum Heiligen Bezirk, seht aber zu, dass ihr es garantiert noch vor 6 schafft, am besten sogar noch früher. Wenn ihr auf dem Weg dorthin durch die Altstadt geht (was ich denke), dann sammelt auf dem Gerüst den Runenring ein. Im Bezirk angekommen müsst ihr dann mit Ameriah reden, um eine neue Nebenmission anzunehmen. Der Stein der Gepriesenen Ameriah klärt uns über Vanille auf, welche nun die Gepriesene Luxerions ist. Außerdem hat sie einen regenbogenfarbenen Stein, den sie sehr liebt, aber anscheinend gestohlen wurde. Da Vanille nicht die Kathedrale verlassen darf, müssen wir also den Dieb aufspüren und ihn festnehmen! Naja, so spektakulär wird es leider auch wieder nicht. Lauft in die Speicherstadt und dort ist eine kleine Sackgasse mit einem Mann und vielen Kisten. Zerdeppert diese mit Datei:R1.gif und ihr erhaltet Vanilles geliebten Kristallstein, sodass ihr zurück zur Kathedrale könnt, um den Stein zu überreichen. Soll ich euch verraten, warum Vanille so viel an dem Stein liegt? Sie hat ihn seit ihrem Erwachen und sieht dort manchmal Fang. Von Ameriah erhält Light den Dienstbotenschlüssel und die Erlaubnis, Vanille aufzusuchen - und ihr erhaltet dafür die Belohnung: *500 Gil *Paladin *Kristallfragment *Maximal-TP +40 *Magie +6 right|154px Bevor ihr in Richtung Tor geht, schaut euch nochmal um, denn es wird etwas pink auf dem Boden leuchten. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Kühnheitssiegel, das gleich noch mehr oder weniger wichtig wird. Da das Tor für die Bürger verschlossen ist, geht links mithilfe des Schlüssels durch die Tür und lauft dann in und durch die Kathedrale, bis ihr Vanille seht und eine Szene ausgelöst wird. In einem Monolog erzählt Light etwas über Vanilles Vergangenheit und zack – ist Lumina auch wieder da. Doch das stört Vanille so gar nicht, denn die beiden sind die besten Freunde. Naja, pink und pink gesellt sich gern, wie man im Laufe der Reihe gesehen hat… Fang ließ Vanille damals nach einer Weile allein, aber nur weil Vanille hierbleiben musste und wollte. Nach dem netten Gespräch begeben sich die drei in einen Raum voller Chaos, nichtmal die religiösen Orte scheinen davon verschont… traurig, aber wahr. Und da das nicht genug gewesen wäre, spricht Vanille auch noch zu den Toten, welche dieser komische schwarze Wind sind. Sie fühlt den Schmerz der Verstorbenen, auch wenn das eine üble Qual sein muss… Sie sieht es als ihre neue Bestimmung und Lightning landet nach der Szene automatisch draußen, wo ein kleiner Dialog zwischen Light und Hope geführt wird – uhlala, Hope is verschossen in eine gewisse Gepriesene, aber wer die ist, kann ich euch auch nicht sagen, findet es selbst raus. Während ihr nachdenkt, solltet ihr aber in den Süden des Sudviertels laufen, denn dort sitzt ein Mann auf dem Boden, der ein Anliegen hat. Brautschau Der Mann klagt nur über sein Leben, weil es den Bach runtergeht. Kein Wunder bei dem ganzen Alkohol… Seine Frau hat ihn vor dem Altar stehen gelassen, doch eigentlich verschwand sie nur plötzlich und unauffindbar, denn er hat sie überall gesucht. Nehmt seinen Auftrag an und ihr erhaltet Lackleys Ring, mit dem ihr euch später auf die Suche macht, denn hier in Luxerion ist die Liebe nicht. Schaut nun bei Chocolina vorbei und nehmt einen neuen Auftrag an. Zudem könnt ihr „Die Herausforderung“ und „Herber Verlust“ beenden, sodass ihr insgesamt 1400 Gil bekommt, die Maximal-TP steigen um 20, die Angriffskraft wird um 1 und bei der Magie wird auch 1 Punkt dazugerechnet. Vertrödelt nun die Zeit, bis es 5 Uhr ist und latscht in den Wallfahrtbezirk, wo ein Mann an einem Tisch sitzt. Bücherwurm Seit nun 500 Jahren schreibt der liebe Ranulph Tagebücher und liest sie täglich. Doch er hat eins verloren, was für ihn natürlich schlimmer als ein Horrorfilm ist (wobei ich den Film schlimmer finden würde…). Auf jeden Fall sollen wir das Tagebuch wiederfinden, doch auch dieses ist nicht in Luxerion zu finden. Allerdings gibt es eine Mitka, die wahrscheinlich etwas darüber weiß… Der Weltuntergang ist noch so fern :3 Lasst nun den Tag ausklingen, es ist eh nicht mehr viel Zeit. Lasst euch also zurück in die Arche teleportieren, damit eine weitere Szene mit Lumina in Lightnings Gedanken ausgelöst wird. Der kleine Dämon war Schuld daran, dass Noel das Orakel gesehen hat. Aber man kann von ihr nichts anderes erwarten. Übergebt dem Yggdrasil also die Glorien und eine neue Blüte geht auf, sprich: noch ein Tag mehr zum vertrödeln, yaaay ^-^ Öffnet die Kiste, um die EP-Fertigkeit Erzengel zu erhalten und sprecht dann mit Hope. Er erzählt von Noel und manuell könnt ihr von ihm noch über Noel und Vanille reden. Mehr passiert in diesem Part nicht. Lasst euch einfach überraschen, was im nächsten Part passiert, aber er wird sich mit einigen Nebenmissionen beschäftigen ^-^ Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern